Generally, a heat exchanger such as a radiator, an evaporator or the like for a refrigerating cycle is configured by alternately stacking a plurality of tubes and a plurality of fins to form a core and connecting the ends of the tubes to tanks. The medium is taken into the inside through an inlet formed on the tank, flowed through the tubes while performing heat exchange by heat conducted to the core, and discharged to the outside through an outlet formed on the tank.
As the tank for such a type of heat exchanger, there are known tanks provided with an end plate having holes for connection of the ends of the tubes and a tank plate for mounting the end plate as described in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications No. Hei 5-302794 and No. Hei 10-132485, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publications No. Hei 2-133581 and No. Hei 3-56062, and Japanese registered Utility Model No. 2570322. In other words, the tank can be produced with ease by assembling the end plate and the tank plate in comparison with the production of the tank by rolling a single plate into a tube shape.
It is desired that the above-described heat exchanger can be produced with ease and configured to be able to secure desired pressure resistance, heat exchange efficiency, strength and others without fail. And the tank is still required to be further improved considering the above points.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides a heat exchanger having tanks configured rationally.